


Lo dulce de su boca

by Bosqueyneblina



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys In Love, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Shyness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosqueyneblina/pseuds/Bosqueyneblina
Summary: ¿Existe el amor a primera vista? Lo que me estaba pasando me indicaba que, en mi caso, sí existe y se materializa en la forma de un joven repostero de labios sensuales.





	1. First Shot

Ser policía no es tarea fácil. Entre mis deberes estaba el monitorear todos los locales de la cuadra, o manzana de la ciudad, que me correspondía.

Por lo tanto, si se abría un nuevo restaurante, u otro negocio, debía presentarme, con mi colega, para conocer el lugar y al propietario.

Esa semana inauguraron el restaurante “Starship”, por lo tanto, acudimos un viernes, a comer. El propietario no estaba, pero supimos que su hijo sí.

Según el mesero que nos atendió, el hijo era el encargado de la cafetería, así que lo busqué con la mirada y pude ver, a algunos pasos de nuestra mesa, a un joven sirviendo un café, detrás de un mostrador.

Era hermoso. Lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Lo observé mientras duró nuestro almuerzo, pero si se tratara de hablar con él, no estoy seguro de que me atreviera.

Era alto y esbelto, con unos labios sensuales, color melón (¿Qué se sentiría besarlo?) y, bajo sus largas pestañas, unos ojos preciosos, marrones, de mirada lánguida.

–Deja de mirarlo, Wonho, lo vas a poner nervioso.

Jooheon se divertía con la situación. Pero fue imposible. Incluso después de dejar el local, no pude dejar de pensar en él.

*


	2. Second Shot

Debía volver a verlo, así que visité el restaurante, solo, una vez más, el viernes.

Primero me senté en una de las mesas regulares del local, pero después me atreví a dirigirme hacia él para pedirle algún postre.

–Hola. Me gustaría probar un postre. ¿Qué es lo que me recomiendas?

–Depende de qué es lo que le atrae.

Me hubiera gustado decirle: “tú, tu voz, tu mirada, tus labios, tu cuerpo, tu ser…”

–En realidad me gustan todas las cosas dulces, así que…

–Entonces le recomiendo la especialidad de la casa, el cheesecake.

–Bien. Una rebanada y un café expreso.

–Enseguida se los paso.

Me senté en una de las mesitas y observé con qué delicadeza cortaba la rebanada de cheesecake y cómo servía el café.

Los dedos de sus manos eran largos y delicados y me los imaginé palpando mi cuerpo.

Comí el postre y era lo más delicioso que había probado en mucho tiempo.

Decidí dejarle una pequeña nota con la intención de hacerle un cumplido y, quizás, llamar su atención.

¿Tendría una oportunidad?

**


	3. Third Shot

Escribirle esas notas se convirtió en mi obsesión. Esperaba captar algún signo de interés de su parte, alguna respuesta en su voz o en sus gestos que me indicara que podía continuar, que era correspondido, o, por el contrario, algún signo de incomodidad y rechazo, pero me era difícil descifrar su conducta.

Era como un príncipe de hielo, etéreo y esbelto, inconsciente del poder que ejercía sobre mí. Lo único que sabía de él era su nombre. Gracias a la plaquita que se ponía sobre su pecho, pude saber que se llamaba Hyungwon. Un nombre dulce y sonoro.

Jooheon, como el buen compañero que era, vio la encrucijada en la que me encontraba y un día, mientras estábamos en la estación policial, me aconsejó hablarle directamente.

–Háblale, si no esa ansiedad te va a carcomer por dentro.

No estaba tan convencido. Desafortunadamente, había tenido en el pasado una mala experiencia con una confesión y con un amor no correspondido, y eso me generó inseguridad y miedo al rechazo.

No quería estropearlo todo como en esa ocasión. Quería hablarle pero era como si mi boca no pudiera emitir las palabras.

Sólo me conformaba con mirarlo de lejos, aunque eso pareciera patético, a saborear sus ricos postres y a dejarle mis notas.

***


	4. Fourth Shot

Llegó otro viernes. Me acerqué a hacer mi pedido.

–Buenas tardes. Disculpe por preguntarle pero ¿por qué ya no viene a comer su compañero? –noté cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

–¿Mi compañero? ¿Jooheon? –se me hizo una forma extraña de iniciar una conversación, pero me emocioné al ver un poco de interés de su parte–. A mí me gusta mucho venir a este lugar y, la verdad, es que él prefiere ir a comer a otro lugar, así que nos separamos por unos cuantos minutos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Es que es inusual no verlo con él.

–Bueno, sólo estamos juntos por el trabajo –le dije mientras me alzaba de hombros.

–Sí, por supuesto.

Después no supe qué decir, así que mejor ordené.

–Una rebanada de pastel de naranja y un capuchino.

–Tenemos una nueva política. Debo preguntar el nombre a nuestros clientes, ya sabe, para el registro.

¿Quería saber mi nombre? ¿O sólo era por las nuevas reglas?

–Ya veo. Me llamó Hoseok, aunque mis conocidos me llaman Wonho. Creo que no me había presentado antes. ¿Cómo te llamas? Él apuntó a su plaquita.

–Me llamo Chae Hyungwon. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

–25. ¿Y tú? –me hablaba de usted y eso, en cierto modo, esperaba que cambiara.

–24.

–¿Eres el hijo del dueño?

–Así es, pero él casi no está en el restaurante, el que se encarga de todo es Shownu, una persona de confianza.

–Ya veo… Háblame informalmente, se me hace extraño que me hables de usted siendo casi de la misma edad.

Empecé a tener confianza y la conversación fluía, algo torpemente, pero estaba feliz porque era un inicio.

–Es la costumbre que tengo con todos mis clientes.

Al escuchar esas palabras, sentí que algo se quebraba dentro de mí. La realidad me golpeó como una bocanada de aire frío. Me di cuenta que sólo era un cliente para él. Nada más.

–Ah, claro, con tus clientes… Como debe de ser.

–Sí…

–Bueno, entonces espero mi orden.

Pagué y me fui a sentar, abatido. Decidí desistir de mis intentos. Era ridículo pensar que se fijaría en mí.

Le dejé un último mensaje. “Discúlpame por mis notas. No es correcto de mi parte”.

Terminé lo que había ordenado y salí del restaurante.

****

* * *

 


	5. Fifth Shot

Ya no fui a la cafetería a verlo. Me volqué en mi trabajo para no seguir pensando en lo que había pasado, pero eso no evitaba que en las noches, estando yo solo en mi cuarto, pensara en él.

Era un tormento que no acababa.

Estuve días sin dormir hasta que un día vi que uno de los meseros del Starship llegó a la estación donde trabajo.

–Hola, soy Minhyuk. Creo que no me había presentado antes.

–Hola. Wonho, a sus órdenes. ¿Cómo dio con mi trabajo?

–Gracias al amigo de un amigo. ¿Tienes tiempo? Me gustaría platicar contigo.

–Termino mi turno y salgo.

–Bien, espero aquí.

Estuvo sentado allí una hora y se veía determinado a no irse.

Por fin salí y lo invité a tomar un café. Cuando estuvimos sentados, me habló sobre Hyungwon.

–¿Qué opinas sobre Hyungwon?

–Bueno… yo… ¿por qué lo preguntas? –no pensé que se hubiera dado cuenta de mi interés por Hyungwon.

–Te seré sincero y directo. Sé que entre ustedes pasa algo. ¿Te gusta? –me miró a los ojos y le dije la verdad.

–Sí, estoy interesado en él, sólo que él me rechazó.

–¿Lo hizo directamente?

Dudé.

–En realidad no, pero lo dio a entender.

Minhyuk resopló a la par de menear la cabeza.

–Hyungwon es una persona muy sensible. Muchas veces malinterpretan su silencio o las palabras que dice con indiferencia o desdén, pero es porque le es difícil relacionarse con las personas. Es como una tortuguita a la que le cuesta sacar la cabeza de su caparazón. Si cuando yo lo conocí, tardé meses para que hablara cómodamente conmigo. Le cuesta expresar lo que siente, pero cuando llegas a conocerlo, lo comprendes y ves que es una persona muy dulce. Soy su mejor amigo y te aseguro que su intención no era hacer que te alejaras. Así que te pido le des una oportunidad, pero es necesario que uno de ustedes dé el paso decisivo, y creo que sabes quién debe hacerlo.

No sabía qué decir. Cuando procesé toda la información, me di cuenta de lo tonto que había sido. Por mi inseguridad, por mis miedos… sólo me preocupé por mí y no por él. No iba a permitir que volviera a ocurrir.

–Gracias por hablar de esto conmigo. Te aseguro que lo haré feliz.

–Lo sé, Sr. de las notas. Si no fuera así, no me hubiera molestado en esperarte por una hora. Más te vale que no haya más malentendidos entre ustedes –dijo con una risa burlona.

Me dijo que el momento indicado era a la hora en que cerraban y sacaban la basura al patio trasero del restaurante.

–Espéralo allí, me aseguraré de que salga.

Así lo hice. El viernes por la noche lo esperé bajo el farol del patio, sin mi uniforme de policía.

Ya eran las 10 PM cuando lo vi salir por la puerta cargando una bolsa negra.

Me vio y ya no me pude contener más…

*****


	6. Sixth Shot

Nada más verlo, me le acerqué con pasos decididos.

Lo besé y ese beso me supo a gloria.

Soltó la bolsa negra y no importó otra cosa más que ese momento mágico en el que nos encontrábamos.

Llevábamos un ritmo delicado, sin prisa…

Cuando toqué su cara, sentí su piel suave y delicada. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y después puse mi mano derecha sobre su espalda y la fui deslizando hasta llegar a sus glúteos, los cuales sostuve con fuerza y lo acerqué más a mis caderas, rozándonos.

Se sentía tan bien tenerlo entre mis brazos y oler esa esencia dulzona que emanaba de su cuerpo. Él se quitó sus guantes y sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, agachando un poco su cabeza por ser yo un poco más bajo.

La situación se fue tornando más intensa y agitada. Decidí arriesgarme y deslicé mi lengua en su cavidad bucal. Él correspondió mi efusividad y estuvimos comiéndonos a besos y pequeñas mordidas, suaves, en los labios. Me abrazó y después paramos un rato. Quería tomar la situación con calma.

Tomé su bella cara entre mis manos.

–Quise hacer esto desde el primer momento en que te vi. No sé qué hiciste conmigo, pero no pude dejar de pensar en ti desde el momento en que te observé detrás de tu mostrador –le dije, feliz de confesarle lo que sentía por él.

–Discúlpame. Yo… yo esperaba decirte algo después de todas las notas que me dejaste pero… no me atreví. No tenía la suficiente confianza –se veía apenado pero yo sabía que también había sido mi culpa.

–Creo que ninguno de los dos la tenía. Sólo necesitamos un empujón. No quería restringirme, quería contarle todo lo que sentía.

Seguí hablando:

–Para ser honesto, no soy muy bueno para expresar mis sentimientos, así que seré lo más directo posible contigo. Soy todo tuyo, mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecen. Lo decidí desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Me miró directamente a los ojos.

–Me gustas. Me gustas tanto que no puedo creer que esto sea realidad…

Él sonrió y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también; era la complicidad de sabernos correspondidos.

–Ya es tarde y debes ir a descansar. Te llevo a tu casa.

Él asintió y se dirigió de vuelta al restaurante. Lo esperé delante del local a que terminara de cerrarlo.

Luego lo llevé, en mi moto, hasta su hogar. Sentí cómo se aferraba a mi cintura estando él en la parte de atrás y yo manejando.

Lo dejé en el portón de su casa. Le pedí una cita para el día siguiente, sábado, y él aceptó. Intercambiamos números de teléfono y prometí mandarle un mensaje en cuanto llegara a mi cuarto.

Nos besamos (no quería separarme de él) y nos dijimos adiós, pero ahora con la seguridad de vernos al día siguiente, e incluso en los años por venir.

Estaba seguro de que, cuando fuera más grande y rememorara mis vivencias, siempre iba a recordar nuestra conversación, y que no iba a olvidar, de esa noche tan especial, lo dulce de su boca.

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así termina esta mini historia. Espero les haya gustado. Se agradecen los kudos. <3


End file.
